


Trauma

by keurigtimemachine



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keurigtimemachine/pseuds/keurigtimemachine
Summary: something I wrote to ease the pain





	Trauma

It is the feeling of sharp glass in your chest  
it is the memories of that night, the last night  
it is the pink bedspread with the black trim  
it is you lashing out at your friends because you are angry, even if you don't know it, don't feel it  
it is the years you spent together  
it is the guilt, heavy on your shoulders   
it is friends who can't help, can't even imagine how you feel  
it is the realization that you can no longer remember his face  
i remember the shape of him, t-shirt and jeans  
i had known him all my life and now i don't remember his face


End file.
